


Han Jisung - Cord Cut

by hansflower67



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Angst, Han Jisung is a sweetheart, Running Away, This is my first work, best friends fall in love, pls enjoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-13 00:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20573735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hansflower67/pseuds/hansflower67
Summary: You and Jisung have been best friends as long as you could remember. You always went to him for everything, from help with grades to a safe place to stay the night. What happens when he offers you a solution to your life?





	Han Jisung - Cord Cut

It didn’t always used to be like this. Things were normal, at one point. You remember how you used to enjoy the idea of school, how you would come home to your mother smiling warmly to you and your brother, how you used to get tucked in to bed before you went to sleep. You remember how things used to be. The before. But now, now is the after. 

You pulled on your sneakers hastily as you heard your dad honk the horn once more. “I’m COMING!!” you shouted down the stairs while trying to grab your cappuccino and backpack without spilling. You burst out the door running towards your dads car, throwing your stuff in the back before falling into the passenger seat. Your dad stared at you sternly, a look of disappointment almost sketched across his face. “ That’s the fourth time this week.” “Dad I know I’m sorr-” “No. No sorry. You ride the bus next week.” he replied. You slumped in your seat, sighing with defeat and anger. The ride to school was mostly silent, with the occasional news story from the morning broadcast. You hoisted your backpack up, slamming the car door shut and grumbling as you walked towards the dreaded building. You plugged in your earbuds, not wanting to mix and socialize with the “morning chatter”, feeling utterly exhausted and pissed. You felt a tap on your shoulder, and turned around to see a smiling boy in skinny jeans, sporting a leather jacket and red t-shirt. “Hey squirrel, what's new?” He chuckled at your nickname for him as he threw his arm around your shoulder. “ Nothing much you idiot. Did your dad finally give you the boot?” you nodded glumly. “Well don’t you worry young lady, because Hans pickup and dropoff service are now available!” he winked. You tried to give him the stink eye, but only failed in giggling uncontrollably. “ You really mean it?” “Of course. Anything for my bestie in need.” You punched him lightly. “You’re the best.” “I know. Now let's get to class before we get detention; cant have a break in perfect attendance now can we?” You two headed off to your first class in the morning, heads bent over each other. 

Tap, tap, tap. Tap, tap, tap. You bounced your pencil on the desk as you sat through algebra, trying not to fall asleep as the teacher continued to drone on. This class was a bore, but it was a grad requirement so in order to get your diploma at the end of this year, you had to sit every day through equations and functions. Impatiently you looked at the clock; three minutes to go. “Just a little longer…” you told yourself. When the bell rang, you sprinted down the hall, tearing towards the parking lot where Han was waiting. He waved, pulling forward in his red camaro. “Hey! How was the rest of your day?” “Pretty sucky, but when is it not?” you snarked, rolling down the window and letting the cool wind blow on your face. “Geez, why can't you try to be at least a little more positive.” you sighed deeply. “ I don’t wanna talk about it… can we go to the place?” Han smiled at you from the driver's seat, turning the radio on. “Sure thing.” You sped out of the parking lot, the wind blowing your hair every which way as you threw your head back and laughed. 

“You know, this is really really good.” You mumbled as you slurped up a bowl of ramen, glancing at Han before you took a swig of soda. “Calm down, you’re gonna choke if you keep eating that fast.” he replied. You two had driven to the only place you knew where to go when you felt down: Your favorite noodle restaurant. It had been a classic trademark location, the first place you two went as friends. It held all sorts of memories, from your 15th birthday to the first night you ran away; you always came here. You finished up your meal, leaving the dishes on the rack as you two walked out. “You wanna go somewhere else or..?” Han inquired. You shook your head. “Just drop me off at home for now ok? I’ll call when I get the chance.” He nodded. You slid into the passenger seat, already dreading the moment you walked through your front door. The ride home was silent, as you watched the buildings pass by. You finally arrived at your house, the little brown two story on the corner lot of your neighborhood. You breathed in deeply, grabbing your backpack and getting out of the car. You suddenly felt a hand grab your wrist and looked back to see Han looking at you almost endearingly. “Hey...if you need anything, right window, closest to the tree ok? I’d be over in five seconds.” You laughed. “ I got it squirrel. Don’t worry, it’s not like they’re gonna kill me.” He smiled, letting you go as he drove off down the street. You watched him, the pit in your stomach growing by the minute. Turning back towards your house, you trudged up the stairs, and slowly opened the door. Silence. I guess no one’s home, yet. You threw your backpack on the floor of your room, rummaging through the fridge for some food. Being successful with just an apple and cheese stick, you headed to your room to do homework. 

It took you about an hour, but you had all your homework done for next week. Suddenly, the sound of keys jingling, and you heard the garage door being unlocked. Oh god… You sat up, ready to face whoever greeted you. To your surprise, it was your mother, tired and stressed from a day at work. “Hi honey..” she sighed. “Hi mom, how was your day?” “Oh it was fine..Y/n, didn’t I tell you to put the dishes away?” she stared at you expectantly. Shit. “I-I just got home, I was doing homework-” “And didn’t I tell you to switch and put away the laundry? What about the dog? Did you clean up your room?” You fumbled for words as your mother looked at you with both disappointment and annoyance. “I would have thought by this age you would be more responsible…” You hung your head in defeat, unable to fight. You went back to your room, closing the door so as to not hear your mothers sounds of disapproval as she did your chores. 

As the evening wore on, your father and brother came home, each busy and preoccupied too much to even give a hello, so you stayed in your room for the night. Eventually dinner was ready, and you slunk downstairs to go and sit with your family. Your brother looked at you sarcastically, and proceeded to comment about your eating and clothing habits. “I heard Y/n got in trouble today because her skirt was too short.” Your parents eyes shot up, glaring at you with shock. “ Is this true?” “How could you do this?” Your father pinched his nose in distress, sighing loudly. “First the car and now this...y/n what is going on?” Your mother piped up. “AND, she didn’t do her chores today when she got home! At this rate she may be failing classes, who knows?” You shook as your family stared at you, ashamed to stand. You grabbed your plate, wiping your tears hastily as you stood up. “I-I’m sorry, I’m going to go eat in my room-” you muffled as you ran to your bedroom, slamming the door shut and tossing your plate out the open window. You slid down your door, tears flowing down your cheeks as you silently sobbed, overwhelmed by life and broken by just how cruel your family was.

It didn’t always used to be like this. Things were normal, at one point. You remembered how you used to enjoy the idea of school, how you would come home to your mother smiling warmly to you and your brother, how you used to get tucked in to bed before you went to sleep. You remembered how things used to be. The thought just made you cry harder, sobs wracking your body in waves as you curled up, trying to contain your pain. You sat there, crying for some time, as you let the pain envelope your body. Then suddenly, but quietly, you heard a soft noise. Tap, tap, tap. You glanced up, looking for the source. Tap, tap, tap. Your eyes flew to the window, and were met with a pair of dark brown eyes and a pair of cheeks. 

Han waved at you, as he sat in the tree in your backyard like a squirrel. You sniffed and giggled at the sight, going to open the window for him. As soon as you opened it, he hopped in and took you in his arms, wrapping you in a hug as you heaved sobs into his shoulder. You clung to him like a lifeboat, as he quietly stroked your hair and rubbed your back. “Its ok…..I swear it’ll be ok.. Please don’t cry, I’m here now ok? I’m here..” You sat on the bed, your head on his shoulder as you dried your tears. “It’s too much sung ...I can barely do this anymore.” He nodded, listening to your every word. “I always feel alone, I’m never accepted, and they- they don't seem to love….me anymore.” You looked up at him, eyes filled with tears, which he quickly wiped away. He took you by your shoulders, setting you down on the floor next to your bed. He sat down across from you, looking at you seriously. “Y/n…... what if I could give you a way out?” you tilted your head. “A way...out?” He sighed, chuckling lightly to himself. He took your hands and gazed at you deeply. “I have a plan. For you. For us. You wanna hear it?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my very first work on Ao3, and I'm so excited to share it with people! Please bear with me and let me know if anything is wrong, I'm a newbie. This is the first part of a chapter series, but because I am busy it won't be periodic. I'll try to work on it as much as possible, but I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
